The legend no one knew
by Given-Inside
Summary: The truth has been told and the team knows of Beast Boy's double life, but things are taking a turn for the worse when Beast Boy's obsessed fans vow to eliminate a valued Titan, Raven.
1. Chapter 1

**CLAIMER: I OWN THIS SONG AND UNDO FUTURE!**

**Disclaimer: No TT**

**Istra is a #1 band in my book, Under Oath is sadly #2 If you haven't guessed after reading this, I am a musician.**

"Five AM," Beast Boy groaned as he stared at his beeping alarm clock. "This bites!" BB slowly got up from his bed and pulled out something from the closet. "Why must they have practice this early in the morning?" he asked himself, as he grabbed a dark black case and heaved it out the door into the hallway. "Maybe I should tell the team about this?" he asked himself, pulling out a large Marshall half stack from the far corner of his closet. "It probably would get me more noticeable." Beast Boy took his case and crate and lugged them to the garage to his new Ford F-150 pickup truck. "And Robin thinks I need it for long distance 'engagements," he whispered. "What a dope!" BB unlocked his truck and pulled the tailgate down to load up his equipment. After his gear was in the bed, BB opened the front door and stepped inside. He reached up and pulled out a CD from the holder on the visors. "Playing this is totally worth it!" he said, as he popped the CD into the stereo. At this point, BB was glad that Cyborg offered to soundproof the inside of his truck, as he listened to his own sick guitar solo. BB had been leading a somewhat double life as hero by day and lead guitarist for Undo Future by morning. Beast Boy had been a loyal band member since he was 15, but it is getting harder to sneak out of the tower each year. He knew deep down that one day, his friends and teammates would discover him, but in the back of his mind he did not see it as a bad thing. "Today is the last day!" he exclaimed, as he turned the ignition of his truck and shifted down to drive. "I have to tell them. Right after this gig!" Beast Boy sped out of the tower and onto the interstate towards the Caterali Center where the famous "Battle of the Bands" competitions were held. "I can't wait to win!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Raven woke up and stared at her alarm clock. "Crap!" she practically screamed. "The Battle of the Bands is today!" Raven jumped out of bed and threw on her cape. She suddenly reached over and picked up a CD case with Undo Future written on the side. "I have never seen them in concert, but since they are in town I have a shot!" she opened up the pamphlet inside and read the names of the musicians. "Garfield Logan: Lead Guitar?" she asked herself. "Why does that name ring a bell?" She shrugged her thought off and quickly dashed out of her room to the kitchen, but something stopped her. Beast Boy's door was open, which was unusual because he had a room to himself and he always shut his door. Once again, she shrugged it off. "He's probably cooking Tofu ham or something," she groaned, shuddering at the mere suggestion of her trying some.

When she made it to the kitchen she saw Cy cooking bacon and Robin sitting at the counter holding hands with Starfire. "Get a room you two!" Raven said plainly, but with a slight smile. After all, she was happy that the two lovers finally realized their true feelings, but it hurt her to think that she would never have the opportunity to feel a love like that. "Hey Rae!" Cy said. "Usual entrance eh?"  
"Same ol' same," she replied with a smirk. "Anyone see Beast Boy?"

"Nope," Robin said. "He left a note saying he was running a few errands for the team. He has his communicator just in case so if there is any trouble…?"

"I think he left in a hurry," Raven said. "His door was still open when I got up." Everyone stared at her. Since when did she notice that? "Well I have to go too. The battle of the Bands is today."

"I heard Undo Future was going to be there," Robin said. Cy lit up. "They are the greatest rock band alive!" he screamed. "That Garfield guy can really shred on guitar. Do you know what is funny?" he asked. "That guy has the same name as Dino-butt! Funny huh?"

"Huh?" Raven said in thought. "Well, I have to go. Be back when it's over," she said plainly. Cy ran up to her before she walked out the door. "Get Garfield's autograph for me would you?"

- - - - - - - -

"Hey Randy," Beast Boy said. "Can you give me a hand here?" Randy, the band's rhythm guitarist quickly ran up to BB and placed his hands on the sides of his Marshall, catching it just before it toppled to the pavement. "Ready to take the win, Garfield?" he asked between huffs of lifting the amp and bringing it to the ground. "Yep," Garfield replied boastfully. "As I can ever be."

"I still want to know how you got this in your truck alone," Randy asked. Garfield smiled at his friend. "Ramps can really help," he said. "Enough strength and you can get it up there, its getting down that sucks!" Randy laughed and grabbed a handle to help wheel the stack to the stage. BB grabbed his electric. "Still got the baby huh, Gar?" someone said behind him. It was Victor, the bassist. "It's better than your piece of crud," BB joked, pointing at Victor's Music Man 5 string bass. "Watch it, bro," Victor warned. "Save the bashing for the other bands!"

"How is the setup?" Garfield asked. Victor shrugged. "Daniel has his DW set in front on a raised platform with an Undone banner across it, Curtis will be in front of the platform center stage closest to the monitors, You have right stage, while me and Randy have Stage Left. I am telling you, this is going to rock hard core! How's your beast?" BB smiled and placed his case on the floor. He unhooked the buckles and opened the case to reveal a Reddish Black style Gibson Les Paul custom with gold plated Grover tuners and '57 Gibson golden pickups. "Same pretty lady," he said, wiping it off with a soft towel. "It cost me a lot, but it was so worth it! Lets tune up inside! We only got an hour until Showtime!"

- - - - - - -

Raven just arrived at the arena in time to get a good seat. "Four rows from the stage," she thought, "not bad!" Quickly, the center began filling with other rowdy teens expecting to get their socks rocked off by great performances. Raven began reading her program which told the order of which band went up. "Undo Future is the final act," she whispered. She watched as the announcer stepped up to the microphone. "There has been a change of plan," he said. "Since Undo Future's lead guitarist has to be out due to family matters, they will be playing first. After them will be Istra, and finally Under Oath." Raven was thrilled when she heard the announcement, but she wasn't the only one. The center erupted with cheers and applause as the center lights shut off.

- - - - - - - -

"You ready, bro?" Curtis said, patting BB on the shoulder. Garfield had his Les Paul slung around his shoulder while his right hand held the neck. "Let's do this!" he said. Suddenly, Curtis stopped BB. "Your singing," he said quickly.

"WHAT?" BB screamed. "I don't…?"

"Kick out New Life!" he said. "I'll back you up!" BB realized there was no way out, so he grinned. "That guitar lead is wicked awesome," he said. "I'll do it."

"SHOWTIME!" Randy screamed. "LET'S ROCK!"

- - - - - -

Raven felt her heart jump with every clap of the audience and almost passed out when she saw the silhouettes of the band members on the dark stage. "I have waited since 14 to see these guys," she said, trying to remain in control of her emotions. "They better through out a great show!" Suddenly, a bright spotlight shown down upon the stage showing every member with his back turned, except the drummer. The lead singer grabbed the microphone and pulled it over to the Lead guitarist, Garfield. "There is a little change here," Curtis said before adjusting the microphone to Gar's level. "Gar will be doing a song called new life while I back it up on vocals. Enjoy!"

"There is something about this guy…?" Raven said to herself. "He looks very familiar." As if on cue, Garfield turned around. Raven almost fell out of her chair. The greatest lead guitar player in Jump City was fighting Crime alongside her?

"'Sup guys?" BB asked. "Yeah, there is a slight change, but I'll make it up to you." Raven was stunned. BB seemed cool and mature. This was too much to take! BB turned to Daniel and allowed him to count off the song. On four, the whole band jumped into the air in unison to land into a heavy metal riff.

"This song is my favorite," BB said while still playing. "Here we go!" When he said that, everything stopped, except for B's guitar.

You told me your right 

_Pull the wool by my eyes_

_But I see through your disguise_

'_Told me the earth_

_Has all there is to offer _

_But there's more to my life than this!_

Everyone screamed as BB did a wicked pick scratch from the bridge all the way up to the top of the neck.

I have to find a way 

_To lose my life, but stay awake!_

The instruments stopped just in time for Daniel to do a perfect drum roll from the snare to the final floor tom. Raven was still shocked at how well known this dimwit really was.

I give you my life, will you take control I give you my soul. Help me let it go 

_My heart is broken only you can mend_

_I stand forgiven my life begins!_

"_IT BEGINS!_" BB screamed, while going into a perfect solo where each finger just happened to hit the right note at the right time. Two measures into it, BB stopped and thrust the neck of his guitar in Randy's direction, giving him a measure to show off as well. "Wow," was all Raven could say.

It's black as night 

_I watch stars fall from the sky_

_You told me I'm wrong_

_You did not believe me_

_Now the end has come_

Every instrument stopped to where Curtis sung the pre chorus alone, sending every member of the audience into a positive uproar when the chorus kicked in.

As soon as the song began, it was over. Garfield did an outstanding four measure solo that made Slash from Guns' N Roses bury his head in shame, but Raven still cannot grasp the fact that the biggest geek on the teem was the coolest rock star alive! "I have to get to him!" she said. "Where is his truck?"

- - - - - - -

"WICKED!" Curtis and Victor both roared, giving Garfield a gnarly nuggie for his great work. "It is in the bag!" Randy and Daniel screamed, hugging each other as if they won the World Series. "I told you New Life was perfect!" Curtis said, reaching out his hand to shake Beast Boy's. Daniel spoke up. "I didn't think we were that popular," he said. "I saw a Titan in the crowd. About the fourth row too."

"What?" BB asked embarrassed. "You invite your friends, 'Beast Boy'?" Victor joked. "You guys know?" BB asked, blushing. "Yeah," Daniel said. "Kinda figured it when you came to practice sore after that battle you and your team had with Slade a while back. Tripped and fell doesn't explain a black eye bro!" Everyone laughed. "How come only one Titan showed up?" Victor asked. "Didn't you invite them?"

"They never had an idea of this…" BB said, "until now that is."

"Don't worry," Randy said, helping BB load up his equipment into his Ford pickup. "Well," BB said. "I want my share of my cash when we win!"

"Five dollars then?" Curtis joked.

"Five Hundred sounds better!" BB said smiling, before opening his door to step inside. "Didn't I lock this?" he asked himself, but shrugged it off thinking he maybe forgot. Bb quickly placed the key in the ignition and started the car. "Boy will I have a lot of explaining to do!" he groaned, as he turned off the radio to think of the right words to say.

"Yes you do…Garfield!" a voice said behind him, making him slam on the brakes and come to a complete stop. "RAVEN!" BB screamed. "What are you…?"

"Relax," she said, as she climbed into the front seat. "Undo Future is actually my favorite band, in fact, everyone in the Tower loves your stuff. I don't think it is going to be that bad if you tell them. But I have a few questions though."

"You're scaring me," BB said. "You asking questions about me? If I answer these questions, what's in it for me?" Raven let out a small laugh and placed her head outside the window of the truck. "Don't know yet."

"That's helpful," BB groaned. "Shoot."

"Why did you not tell us?" She asked with concern in her voice. BB shrugged. "I didn't want you guys to see me differently."

"How so?" Raven asked. BB hung his head, but kept his eyes on the road. "I figure that I am seen as no one special there, how would everyone take it if I told them that I am the greatest musician in Jump? Me? A full time immature prankster, a rock star? No one would have believed me."

"As weird as this sounds," Raven began, "I never saw you as a nobody. Annoying at times, but everyone in the Tower is the same way."

"I get to ask a question," BB protested. "If I wasn't in this band, but in another, less well known group, would you still be this curious?"

"We'll talk about that over lunch."

**Well, nice little one shot BBRAE Thing. If you like this check out my other story, The True End. R & R plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

I am surprised that people want to see this story continue. Thank you all for sending in suggestions.

Chapter 2: From nobody to somebody

"So," Raven said in a surprisingly interested voice. "How did you end up playing in such a big time band?" Beast Boy laughed. He looked through the window of the nice restaurant that the two were dining at and faced her. "You still haven't answered my question," he said sheepishly. Raven chuckled, but quickly covered it. "This is unusual Raven," Beast Boy said. "You…here…with me? What is up?' Raven semi blushed. "I am a little curious," she said. "I always have been. Now if you were not in such a big-name band in Jump, would I still be here asking you so many questions? Yep. It was just luck that I went to see the battle of the bands this year. I usually found it rather pointless."

"There are some bands that suck," BB said. "You should have seen us at our first performance." Raven laughed and didn't cover it up. "Your turn," she said, taking a sip of her iced tea. "Well," BB said. "I received my guitar when I was eleven. My parents wanted me to be a successful musician so they urged me to practice every single day. I played until my blood from my fingers soaked the strings (any guitarists out there knows that feeling). When I discovered my shape-shifting skills, I put it down for awhile to get more used to my new ability, until I met Randy, the rhythm guitarist." He paused to drink his tea as well. "How long?" Raven asked, holding her head up with her hands. BB chuckled. "Since around fifteen," he implied. Raven gasped. "That was when the Titans first formed up, wasn't it?" she asked. BB nodded. "Yes," he said. "They never knew until the day I came to practice after that fight with Slade. Tripping really doesn't explain a black eye." Raven laughed. "This is so weird," BB said. "I am making you…laugh?"

"I am surprised too," she said. "Nothing in here has blown up so I am happy about that." Beast Boy was about to speak before three teenage girls approached him. "Aren't you Garfield?" all three asked. Beast Boy turned and looked at Raven. "Nope," he said. "I think you got me confused with someone else."  
"We saw you on stage though!" one said. "We just want your autograph…and a phone number!" they giggled. "Ladies, please," BB yelled. "I am seeing someone right now. Can this wait…?"

"Why did you pick her?" one taunted. "We aren't as creepy."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" BB said. "No autographs and no phone numbers. LEAVE US ALONE!" Raven stared in shock. "Did he tell them that we were dating," she thought. "Did he just stick up for me too? What is going on here?" The girls walked off in a huff while Beast Boy focused his attention yet again to Raven. "I am truly sorry," he said. "Some girls don't know the word 'no',"

"You stood up for me?" she asked, blushing. "Why did you tell them you were seeing someone?" BB started to sweat. "Play it cool," he assured himself. "Well," he said. "Know any other way to keep the girls away from me?" Raven hung her head. "Oh," she said sadly. Yeah, real cool. "Look Rae, if you don't mind me calling you that."

"It's okay," she said, still hanging her head. BB cleared his throat. "Are you interested in me?" Raven lifted up her head to nod. "Always have been," she said. "I have just been afraid to ask if you felt the same about me…obviously you don't." She suddenly pulled on her hood and got up from her chair. "I was hoping that I would have got my answer here, but I was wrong."

"Wait!" BB said, grabbing her arm. "The truth is, I do feel the same, and I was scared that you didn't feel the same way. I guess I screwed it up though huh?" Raven took her hood off, but still stood. "I have one more question," she said somewhat teary-eyed. "You have a choice of all of these women who would give you everything you want, but you still want to love me? Why?" BB was now standing up. He pulled out his wallet and placed a tip for the waiter. "Well," he said. "They can't give me a Raven," he said. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Smart and hilarious. There is no one else I would give my heart to. You are the one that has the wisdom when I really need it, like the incident where I… you remember."

"I can't forget," Raven said, smiling. "One of our first moments."

"My favorite was the hug," BB said. Raven smiled wider. "Was it like this?" Raven walked up to BB and embraced him in a firm but gentle hug. Beast Boy kissed her cheek. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. Suddenly, the tree girls he sent away earlier were in front of him again. "You pick her over us?" they asked.

"Why don't you guys see if the Backstreet Boys need groupies?" BB asked harshly.

The blonde of the group grabbed someone's cup of steaming hot coffee and threw it at Raven, who quickly placed a black forcefield around her and Beast Boy. "This isn't over!" they threatened. "Not by a long shot." Beast Boy grabbed Raven and held her close while the girls walked away. "I am sorry," BB said, stroking her hair. "That is why I prefer you over them. They only care about my outside and the job I do. You care about the inside." Suddenly, there was a sound of a cell phone ringing. "I got to answer that," BB said. "You have a cell phone too?" Raven said. "Mister popular aren't you?"

"Hello?" BB said. After a pause he screamed "We WHAT!" and hung up the phone. "We have a tour date," he said. "Griffen Records will be our new producer and they have set us up with Trice and Twelve Stones." Raven grinned. "Well then, you aren't leaving without taking me are you?" BB smiled at her, but then he realized how much the team will need him. "We have a problem," he said, "This tour is world-wide and won't be done for six months. What about the team? We can't leave them."

"You are right," she sighed. Suddenly, their communicators began to glow. "Trouble!"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, chapter three is coming right up. I apologize about it being so long, but I am working on my other story (I think it is the best one I have done yet!)

Chapter 3: It just can't be any worse…Can It?

It was the middle of the afternoon in East Jump City and every person was doing his or her daily routine, whatever it may be. Suddenly, a 2004 Mazda sports car flew through the air as if it had wings. "What the?" a poor spectator tried to say before being crushed by the vehicle. "Jesus Christ!" other city people screamed, as they ran for cover, leaving the wounded man under the car alone. He struggled to breathe, but each breath was passing faster. As he turned his head, he saw three figures walk toward him. "Well, well," the smallest one said. "Looks like you are having some small issues huh snot-for-brains?"

"Not as many issues as you are going to have," Someone said above the three villains.

"The Titans!" the female villain, Jinx screamed, pointing to a group of teens standing on a billboard sign. "Hey," the largest villain, Mammoth (I hope that is his name) said, trying to count. "1…2…3…? Are you missing someone?"

"We can still kick your can without them!" Cyborg yelled. "Titans go!" Everyone lunged at the HIVE members except for Robin. "Where is Beast Boy?" he asked, scanning the sky hoping to find his friend in a bird's form. "Or Raven?"

- - - - - -

"Stupid freaking traffic!" Beast Boy groaned. Raven let out a slight giggle. "Still wish for wheels instead of wings?" she asked (Employee of the Month episode). BB growled. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, followed by a massive fireball. "Can this go off road?" Raven asked. BB nodded. "Then there is our exit!" Raven pointed to an open field that also led into the city. "Just remember that your stuff is in the back of the truck." BB laughed and shifted to 4wD. "Hold on," he said, "This should be fun!"

"Have you done this before?" Raven asked. BB shook his head. "First time for everything," he said. "Tighten your seatbelt." Raven stared at Beast Boy wide-eyed as he grabbed her seatbelt and pulled it so it fit snugly in her lap. BB slammed his foot on the gas pedal and steered the truck to the open field. "It is gonna be a bumpy ride, Rae!" As if on cue, the truck began bouncing up and down with the rhythm of a section of whoops motocross riders dug in for fun. "I just washed this thing too!" BB groaned. Raven again laughed. "Just get us there in one piece!"

"No guarantees!" BB said, bobbing his head with his vehicle. Another fireball was seen in the distance. "We are really going to hear it from Robin when we get there!"

"Oh well," Raven said. "I won't take anything back that happened today."

"Me either!" BB said, taking one hand off of the wheel to hold her hand. They were at the outskirts of the city and were close enough to hear the screams of the citizens nearby. "Hold on!" He said to her. "Hard left."

"Slow…slow….Beast Boy!" Raven screamed. "If you flip this truck with me in it, you will have more things to deal with besides Robin!" BB shrugged and still turned hard to the left, without even tapping the brake. "The communicator says they are right here!" Raven said. Beast Boy looked up hoping to at least see Starfire fly past, but there was no luck. BB turned his eyes back to the road, but when he did, he made eye contact with Mammoth. "Run him down!" Raven ordered. BB slammed on the gas and hit the well-built villain square in the chest, knocking him at least twenty feet. BB quickly exited his car and ran to the hurt evildoer. "Where is my team?" BB ordered. "Ugh," he said in response. "Where is mine?" BB glared at Mammoth and raised his fist. "What did you guys do to them?"

"I was the only one that got away!" Mammoth said, trying to get up. "They grabbed the twerps first, and then my crew."

"Who is 'They'?"

"I don't know," Mammoth replied. "They had masks and got us all one by one."

"Great," Raven said, as she stood next to Beast Boy. "Both our teams are missing and we don't know who kidnapped them." BB offered his hand to help Mammoth up, but he refused. "We have to get our teams," BB said. "This is where we need you to help us."

"Yeah right!"

"Right!" Raven barked. "Both our teams are gone and you are considered the villain right now. Help us; we wipe this crime off your slate. Don't help and you got a one-way trip to prison!"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, let's get this thing moving.

Chapter 4 Unexpected Company

"Okay Mammoth," Raven said. "Describe everything you saw." Beast Boy shifted into a bloodhound and tried to pick up a familiar scent, but came up empty handed. "There were three of them," he said. "They had weapons too. One had a sawed off shotgun and the other two had Smith and Wesson pistols. They waited until their backs were turned and then grabbed them at gunpoint."

"Did you hear them speak?"

"No," Mammoth said. "They never said a word. They drug them all back and took them into that building." He pointed to a rather tall skyscraper that towered over jump. "I remember being hit by something, but I don't know what. All I remember was a helicopter, but it was a military one, so I thought they were coming to clean up the mess we made."

"Did it go to the building?" Beast Boy asked after shifting back to human form.

"I blacked out before I saw it," he said. Raven looked closer at the building. "That is strange," she said. "I've been going to this place for years and I have never noticed a Hollister Incorporated building." Beast Boy looked up. "It's just a banner, probably a cover-up."

"I say we go shopping," Raven smirked. "Still have your truck?"

- - - - - -

Robin woke up with a massive headache. The rest of his team was tied up to a chair unconscious. "Where am I?" he asked. "The little birdie is awake," a female voice said. "Good morning!" Before Robin could respond, he was hit hard in the face with an open hand. "Tell us what we want to know and you may not suffer…as much."

"Us?" As if on cue, two more villains walked through the door. "Who are you?"

"We ask the questions," one of them said. "You just answer. Tell us everything you know about your teammate, Beast Boy!"

"Why do you want to know that?" Robin laughed. "The only thing interesting about him is the fact that he can belch his ABC's." Robin received another painful slap across his face, turning his cheek a fiery red color. "What are his weaknesses," The females asked again. "I still won't talk." Robin said glaring into the girl's dark green eyes, which were the only things not concealed by her mask.  
"We have a plan 'B' just for this scenario," she said. "Bring in the Hive and ask them. More than likely, they will give us everything including his e-mail address." Robin lowered his head. "No…"

- - - - - - -

"Remember," a guard mentioned to his comrade. "Anyone that walks through this door gets two to the chest." The other guard nodded his head in agreement as he and his teammate stood in front of a pair of steel doors. "Did you hear that?" Suddenly a white Ford F-150 pickup plowed through the double doors and over the unsuspecting guards. "Open fire!" the other guards screamed, letting rounds from their M-16's fly from the gun's chambers into the truck's windshield. After five minutes of shooting the guards finally decided to examine the vehicle, but when they got close enough, they realized that there was nobody inside. "What's going on?" The guard in charge asked. One of the guards leaned inside to notice that the truck was set on cruise control. "It's a…?" Suddenly, the car lifted up and shot towards the surrounding guards. "What the…?"

"Sorry for stopping in," a deep male voice said, "but since I am here, I might as well start some trouble."

"You got it!" One of the guards screamed. "Open Fire!" All of the guards opened fire at the voice, but no one had one shot of hitting him. "You guys must have taking shooting lessons from the Coast Guard Reserves," the voice said, stepping out from behind the shadows. It was Mammoth. "Now, it's my turn." Mammoth charged toward the guards and began pummeling everyone until there was just one mere guard standing. "I surrender!" he screamed, but Mammoth had other plans. He grabbed the guard by his neck and tossed him straight into the air. Mammoth waited until the guard was only a few feet from the ground and then threw a heavy punch, hitting the guard in the side and sending him sideways into a solid brick wall, killing him instantly. "That's for my team," Mammoth said. "Raven, the doors are open for you." The two lovers walked through the busted building with their fists at the ready. "Mammoth," Beast Boy said. "Take the first four floors and find out anything about our teams. Raven and I are going up top and find the security center. If you find anything, here!" Beast Boy tossed Mammoth a Titan Communicator. "Don't get used to it," Raven said. "After our teams are found, we are enemies once again."

"Count on that one!"

- - - - - - - -

"Okay, spill it!" all three girls demanded. The little boy, Gizmo smiled jokingly. "For your numbers, I'll tell you everything I know and then some!" he laughed. The girls didn't find it amusing and slapped him clear across his face. "Tell us or we kill you!" one said, raising a 9mm pistol at his torso. "Geez," he groaned. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"How long has he been a Titan?"

"A few years now," Gizmo exclaimed.

"Has he ever been injured? Where?"

"I don't think so," he said. "There was a time when his powers got out of whack."

"What are his weaknesses?"

"If you guys want to kill this snot-for-brains, just let me in on it!"

"We don't plan to kill him," they said, holding a picture of a familiar titan.

"We want her gone! Now what would lure him away from her?"

"You mean…?" Gizmo stuttered. "He…her…together?" He fell over laughing. "This is way too good! The best way to get him out is videogames. He's a bigger game freak than I am…?"

"We got company," someone said via speakerphone. "Take the team and get to the roof, now!"


	5. Chapter 5

WOW! I can't believe how popular this story is!

Chapter 5: To the Rescue!

"Raven," Beast Boy said. "Keep close to the stair walls. I don't know what to expect." Raven nodded her head and placed her back to the wall. "This is a 20 story building," Raven mentioned. Suddenly, two guards piled out of a door and into the couple. Raven used her powers to subdue one guard whereas Beast Boy landed a solid punch to another's jaw, knocking him out instantly. "Put them in here," Raven said, grabbing one guard by the arms and dragging him upstairs into a janitorial closet (cliché I know). Beast Boy grabbed the other guard and followed her. "I never thought you and me would save the day," BB laughed silently. Raven smiled. "Well," she smirked. "Let's make sure that we don't get killed while doing so."

"Hey twerps!" a voice boomed on their communicator.

"What Mammoth?" BB said annoyingly.

"I found where they held our teams."

"And?" Raven asked. "Where are they?"

"I'm working on it!" Mammoth screamed. Raven heard a noise. "Stay here," she told B. "What?" he asked. Raven embraced him. "Trust me!"

- - - - - -

"Where's the chopper?" The three females screamed in unison. "It's coming, girls," a rather slender middle aged man reassured. He stood around six feet with dirty blonde hair. "Well, Brad?" The leader of the group, Lindsay screamed. "What is taking it so long?" Both teams were tied up with black breathable sacks over their heads. Gizmo mumbled so the second girl, Cassey walked over and kicked him squarely in the gut. The third girl, Stacy laughed, but quickly hid it. "E.T.A five minutes!" Brad said (E.T.A Estimated Time of Arrival). "Till then cover the entrances so no one gets up here!"

- - -- -

Raven flew up through the ceiling and rose up at the roof level. "What do we got here?" Raven thought. She saw both teams sprawled out with bags over their heads. "There's our teams, but where are the captors?" She looked over toward the exit. "Bingo!" There they were. Three women were standing by the door with pistols and one shotgun. "Looks like that isn't going to work." Raven caught a glimpse of a Blackhawk helicopter in the distance. "I have to tell B!" She quickly dropped back to her new boyfriend. "B," she practically screamed. "They're on the roof! The captors are guarding the way up too."

"What do they have?" BB asked. "Baseball bats, swords?"

"Guns!" Raven said. "One 9mm, a Smith and Wesson, and a 12 gauge shotgun." B lowered his head. "What about from the air?" he asked.

"It'll work better than going through the entrance," she said. Beast Boy reached for his communicator. "Mammoth?"

"What twerp?" Mammoth replied in his usual pissed off style voice.

"We found the teams, but we need your help."

"Where are they?"

"On the roof," Raven said. "They are armed two."

"What do you guys want to do?"

"We are going to go in by air," BB said. "This is where you come in."

"I'm listening!"

"We need you to make a distraction," Raven said. "Think you can bust open that door?"

"To get rid of you two freaks?" Mammoth asked. "I'll take a bullet myself!"

"Newsflash dude," BB said. "You are a freak!" The communicator shut off. "Okay Rae, I'll make a hole for us to get out of…?"

"I have a better idea." Raven grabbed BB's hand and said her usual chant. Suddenly, both of them were surrounded with the black aura. She flew into the side of the building with BB still holding on. When they were outside, Rae dropped him. "Okay, wait until Mammoth holds up his end of the deal." BB morphed into a humming bird so he could hover next to her.

"I'm at the door," Mammoth checked it. "Ready on your call!" Raven looked to the east. The Blackhawk was only moments away. "DO IT!"

- - - - - -

"Here it comes!" Cassey cheered. "We are almost home free!" She lowered her shotgun to her side. "I say we drop them at 3000ft!"

"We want one dead," Lindsay screamed. "Not all of them!" We drop them all out in the desert and let them find their way back. They gave us what we needed so why kill them?"

"What about Robin?" Stacy asked. "He never said a word." Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" They asked. They watched in horror as the door smashed open with Mammoth charging through it. "PAYBACK!" The girls looked up to see a giant green bird fly toward them. Before they could move, it morphed into a tiger and pounced on the three girls. "Mammoth!" Raven screamed while fighting Brad. "Grab our teams! NOW!" Mammoth grabbed all unconscious members and took off down the stairway. Beast Boy morphed back human form. "You?" He asked. The three girls grabbed their guns and gave a devilish grin. "If we can't have you," Lindsay said. "Then we don't want anyone else too!" The Blackhawk was hovering over the roof now and Brad was underneath it. "Cut the crap and get in!" he screamed. Lindsay pointed her pistol at his heart and pulled the trigger. "No one tells us what to do!"

"I figured," Beast Boy snickered while glaring at the girls. "We got what we need," Cassey said. "Sooner or later, that other bird is going to get it!"

"Bring it on!" B said. The three girls leapt into the helicopter and took off, leaving the body of their chief security officer. Even though the battle felt like an eternity, it only lasted several minutes. "Our team is safe," Raven panted. "Let's get down there and see how they are."

- - - - -

"We need to start up plan B," Lindsay said over the chopper's engines. "We need to get Raven out alone and vulnerable. Any ideas?"

"What about seeking Control Freak's services?" Cassey asked. "He's known for his videogame technology."

"Get him on the phone," Lindsay said. "Tell him his reward will be great for helping us."

"You got it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, chapter six REVISED. Sorry, I had a few errors in this so I fixed them up.

"Someone has a lot of explaining to do!" Robin screamed while Beast Boy and Raven hung their heads. "Where in the Sam Hill were you two? Picking daisies?" Robin groaned in frustration. "Why did those girls want to know so much about you?"

"Robin," Raven said. "B has something he has to say." She nudged the green teen's shoulder. "Okay," Robin said. "This better be good." The team sat down on the sidewalk to listen. "You guys are familiar with Undo Future, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Cy said. "Don't tell me that you went to the battle of the bands concert with Raven!"

"Not exactly," Beast Boy said nervously. Robin stood up and for the first time in the titan's time together, they heard him swear. "Ridicules!" he screamed. "We could have very well lost our lives while you two were at a show? Unbelievable."

"I wasn't at the show," BB said. "I was in it."

"What?" Robin and Cy both yelled. Starfire remained at a distance because she hated seeing Robin angry. "Since when have you been a rock star?" Robin screamed. "You definitely do not fit the description of one."

"Yeah," Cy chirped in. "Rock stars are cool and less nerdy."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Raven raised her voice. Her eyes began to glow a mysterious black color. "Whoa?" Robin said as Cy began tripping over his words of apology. "Okay, so BB is in a band. What do you do?"

"Lead guitar," BB said. Cy stared at him. "I never heard you play in the tower!" he exclaimed. "Where do you practice?"

"With the band," BB said looking at Raven. "I am the guitarist for Undo Future." Silence. Robin sat back on the sidewalk and Cy looked as if someone flipped his power switch off. "You mean…?"

"With Randy, Victor, Daniel, and Curtis," BB sighed. "I've been with them since I was fifteen." Starfire drifted next to Beast Boy. "My apologies," she said in her usual innocent voice. "The Titans began when you were fifteen. What did you partake in first?"

"I tried out for UF two days before we moved in to the tower," Beast Boy explained. "I told them that I tripped every time I showed up with an injury. Today they told me that they knew what I do."

"Now what happened after the show?" Robin asked. Raven blushed slightly as BB was about to explain. "Raven found out first," he said. "She snuck into my truck and began asking me a few questions, which I answered during lunch." Raven smiled slightly. "We're seeing each other now." Robin and Cy fell silent once more. "R-r-really?" they stuttered. "I thought you hated him!" Raven blushed again. "I pretended to, but inside I felt differently." This was far too much for Robin to take in. "My question is this," Cy said. "Are you only dating B because he's in your favorite band?"

"He asked me the same question," Rae said facing the green teenager. "The answer is no. Today was just the perfect opportunity to tell him how I felt about him." Robin reached for his hair and began pulling at it. "This is so stupid!" he hollered. "I can't believe that you two were dating instead of coming when we called you."

"HEY!" BB spoke up. "We were on our way, but traffic held us back. We got there around a minute after you paged us and all we found was Mammoth! His team got taken too! So shut up and let me finish explaining!"

"What did you say to me?" Robin screamed, raising his fist.

"Shut up…?" POW! Robin decked the teen square in the jaw, knocking him to the floor. "You've endangered the lives of our team by going out with her, and now you tell me to shut up?" Raven used her powers to toss Robin aside. "Enough!" she screamed. Her body shook as her rage grew. "I have had it! Yes we went out together, but as soon as the communicator went off, we headed out. Now you can either except the fact that things happen, or I am walking out!"

"You can't leave this team!" Cy groaned. "No one can!"

"If anyone hits another member again, I will!" She rushed over to her love to help him up. His lip was bleeding and his cheek was badly bruised. Even though he was in pain, Beast Boy didn't shed one tear. "The girls that captured you are after me," he said. "They saw me and Raven together and turned violent."

"They want to kill you?"

"No," BB said. "They want to kill Rae. They told me before they took off that if they can't have me, then no one will. Did they ask you guys anything about me?"

Robin lowered his head. "They went to the Hive," he said. "We wouldn't tell them anything about you." BB wiped the blood off of his lip and onto his uniform. "They're pretty smart," BB said. "Thanks for not letting them break you."

"B," Robin said. "Sorry for…?"

"I know," the teen said rubbing his cheek. "I guess I deserved it for not respecting you as a leader."

"Leaders should never strike their teammates," Robin mentioned. "I should have listened to the whole side of the story first."

"We need to find the Hive and see what they told them," Raven said. "What does the Hive know about you?"

"Gizmo knows that I like videogames," B said. "I don't think if they know any other weaknesses. As if on cue, the team heard a terrible scream off in the distance. "What the?" Robin asked. "Star, fly up and see what's going on!" The girl nodded her head and took off. "I already know what it is," B said. He looked up to Starfire. "Control Freak!" Star came down and confirmed Beast Boy's suspicion. "Where?" Cy asked. "Where do you think?" Raven asked sarcastically. Robin started sprinting down the street. "Titan's Go!"

- - - - -

"This should get that little green freak's attention!" Control Freak pointed a remote control at a cardboard poster of the horrific characters of the movie, "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" and pressed a button to make them all come to life. "You know the drill," he said. "Kill, Steal, and Destroy." The grim looking characters started up their chainsaws and began cutting through everything in their path. "Hello?" Control Freak said happily as he caught a glimpse of the most evil videogame villains. It was Dragon, a fearsome monster in the game "Demon Slayer 4" with fire-red skin, massive wings, and the horrible talent of breathing fire. "City wide devastation at the push of a button!" he exclaimed. "I love this!"

"Don't get too attached!" Robin screamed. "Because you're not going to be doing this for a long time!"

Control Freak hit the button on his remote, and the deadly monster came to life. "KILL THEM!" Control Freak exclaimed, just before running away from the team. Robin and the team jumped back with their fists at the ready. "Robin," BB said. "I can get him."

"GO!" Robin screamed to Beast Boy, but the monster blew a massive wall of flame at the team, causing them to roll to the floor to avoid being barbequed. "Cy," Robin screamed as Starfire and Raven took to the air. "Any clue what this thing's weakness is?"

"How should I know?" Cy said, firing his seismic cannon into the beast's face. "I never played this game." Beast Boy still remained by Robin's side. "I played it awhile back," B said. "I have an idea." Beast Boy quickly morphed into a small hummingbird and flew up to the dragon's ear. "Where is it?" BB thought to himself as he flew around the monster's head. "Bingo!" He found an area covered in a blue light right below his neck. "I only have one shot." BB flew straight towards that lit spot with a great amount of speed. When he got close enough, he morphed into a swordfish in an attempt to gore the dragon. Apparently, the beast knew what was happening and quickly leapt into the air. It was Star and Raven that had to take it down now. "Robin," BB screamed over the explosions of Starfire's star bolts. "The neck! Have them go for the neck!" Robin looked up to Starfire and grabbed her attention. He pointed to the exact weak spot of the dragon by pointing it out on himself. Star nodded and swooped in towards the dragon that was terrorizing the city. "Raven," Star said. "We must attack the neck."

"Any ideas on how?" Raven asked, holding up her black shield to beat back the dragon's fire. "In stories the knight used a sword to slay the beast," Star said, hiding behind Raven and her shield. "Perhaps it is the same way to destroy this one?"

"Star," Raven said. "You're a genius!" Raven spotted a rod-iron fence anchored down around a city dweller's home. "Pull that out for me and I'll do the rest!" Star flew down and pulled out the whole fence. "Raven!" she screamed, tossing the fence toward her. "Hey Dragon-breath!" Raven said. "Eat this!" Raven engulfed the fence in her black aura and chucked it toward the dragon's neck. She watched as the spikes wrapped around the beast and impaled themselves, causing yellow blood to gush out from its throat. "Good call Star," Now for the chainsaw freaks."

"Robin and Cy have defeated them," Star said joyously. Raven frowned. "Where is Beast Boy?"

"RAVEN LOOK OUT!"

- - - -

"Distract of Beast Boy and capture Raven," Control Freak read from a sent email. "I don't know who these girls are, but the reward is worth it! $50,000!" Control Freak folded the piece of paper and attempted to stuff it into his pants pocket, but he was too fat so the paper began tearing. "Time to make the bills!" Control freak got onto the top of the tallest skyscraper in Jump City to find Beast Boy. He discovered that the teenager was attempting to track him down by turning into a bloodhound to sniff his sent. "What should we use here?" He began flipping through a catalog. "Here we go." He saw a bright red moped on the page and scanned it with his remote. "Now just to send it down there."

Beast Boy turned to go down a very dark alleyway in search of the madman, but as he turned the corner, a shinny red moped just popped up in front of him. "Sweet!" He slapped himself. "No! It's Control's trick." He turned to hear a loud curse that came from a nearby skyscraper. "Bingo!"

"BEAST BOY!" The green teenager quickly turned around. "Raven?" he screamed. "Where are you?"

"Help!" Beast Boy ran out of the alleyway and saw the three girls tossing a tied up Raven into the back of a white van. "Catch you later honey," Cassey cooed jokingly before shooting a tranquilizer dart into the changeling's neck. "R-r-raven," he stuttered falling to the ground. "No."


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7. Enjoy.

Beast Boy woke up from lying in the middle of the street. "Wha…? Raven?" he asked. She was nowhere to be found. Beast Boy felt a stinging sensation on his neck and reached for it. "I remember." He pulled a tranquilizer dart out of the left side of his neck with a hard yank, causing him to yelp slightly. "White van, Raven screaming…how did they get her?" It became too clear. Beast Boy walked to where the van was parked and found another tranquilizer dart beside the curb. "I thought she was too good of a fighter to go down that easily."

"Beast Boy," the team called from behind him. "What happened?"

"They got her!" Beast Boy growled, balling his fists. "Shot her with the same dart they got me with too. Robin, we have to find her!"

"We will," Robin said. "Do you remember anything that will help?"

"They hauled her off in a white Chevy cargo van," Beast Boy stated. "I don't remember the license plate number."

"They couldn't have gotten far," Cyborg said. "I'll talk with Jump Police and get them to check for any white Chevy cargo vans in town.""

"We get the freeways," Robin stated. "Starfire, take the air and provide over watch. Tell us everything you see." She nodded and flew off. "We'll take the T-car…?"

"You will take it," B said. "I'm looking for her by myself." As if on cue, Beast Boy's cell phone rang. It was Randy. "Not now, Randy," Beast Boy said. "I am busy…what? A tour van. Describe it for me!" Beast Boy turned pale. The girls donated the van to the tour! "We are sending a roadie to pick it up!"

"DON'T DO IT!" Beast Boy screamed. "Where did they leave the van?"

"Underneath the 70 overpass," Randy said. "Why?"

"I'll get it." Beast Boy hung up his phone. "These girls may have either gotten sloppier or smarter," he said. "They gave the van to UF. Now they could just be nice, or it could be a bomb. Starfire called in. "Robin, I see the van," she said. "It is turning under the 'freeway'."

"What freeway?"

"70," she stated. "Possibly, friend Raven is with them."

"Stay there Starfire," Beast Boy yelled. "I'm heading over. Report anything unusual."

- - - -

"Come on we don't have all day!" Stacy said. "Get it in place."

"Hold your horses!" Lindsay shouted. "This has to be perfect. One misplaced wire and…?"

She was cut off by a scream of anger. "Shut her up!"

"Can't we just kill her?" Cassey asked. "It would be fun."

"No. We take care of the group first and then we kill the birdie!"

"Guys," Stacy said pointing to six patrol cars. "We have trouble!"

"I know what to do," Lindsay said. "Go in the back and grab that case we saw earlier."

Cassey ran to the back of the van and pulled out a black slender case that read Rocket Propelled Grenade on the side. "Lindsay you are a genius!"

- - - -

"Robin," Starfire said over the communicator. "Police are arriving! What should I do?'

"I am almost there, Star," Beast Boy said. "Just stay close." Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and began sprinting down the freeway towards the overpass. He could hear the sirens of the police getting closer. "Star," Robin said. "I am heading northbound on my R-Cycle, you should be able to see me." Star looked to the northern side of the freeway and saw Robin speeding frantically towards the overpass. "Beast Boy is southbound. He'll be there soon too."  
"The police have stopped at the overpass," Starfire said. Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke followed by an earth-rattling explosion. "Jesus!" Robin screamed. He actually felt the heat from the blast. "Star! What was that?"  
"A patrol car just 'blew up'!" Star directed her attention to the freeway above the bridge. The three girls were running on the freeway above and they had Raven with them! "Robin!" Star screamed. "On the bridge! Look!" She watched as one girl sat an RPG on her shoulder and pulled the trigger sending a grenade in the direction of a police car with officers still inside. "No!" Star quickly flew down and followed the missile. She fired two star bolts at the grenade and watched breathlessly as it exploded only feet away from the vehicle. "These girls are very mean!"

Beast Boy leapt up onto the freeway and pounced on Cassey just after she fired the RPG round. A shot rang out. Stacy and Lindsay managed to hijack a pickup truck by shooting the driver while Cassey distracted Beast Boy, but he didn't notice that the team members were getting away. "Where is she?!" Beast Boy asked Cassey, who only grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she responded. He saw the red pickup truck speed off with the former driver lying on the ground dead. Beast Boy reached for Cassey's Smith and Wesson sidearm and placed it to her head. "Tell me everything or your brains will decorate the pavement!" Beast Boy reached for his communicator with a free hand. "Robin I have one of them. The other two stole a Red Dodge Ram pickup truck and took off west down interstate 24. Raven is in the bed. Follow them!" He looked up to see Starfire begin the pursuit. "I see Raven," she exclaimed. Robin pulled onto the freeway in a matter of seconds. "Star sit back!" Robin exclaimed. "They have guns!" Robin revved is bike's engine and shifted into fourth gear to speed up towards the hostile truck. He got close enough to where he was able to shoot his grappling hook at the tailgate. "Star," Robin said. "Distract them somehow. If they see me climb into the back I am one cooked goose!" Starfire began heaving massive star bolts in front of the truck, forcing the driver to pay attention to the road ahead. "Nice job!" Robin exclaimed. "I'm going in." He tied the end of the hook to the handles of his R-cycle and set it to cruise control. Robin then began climbing hand-over-hand up to the tailgate while the truck began weaving in and out of Starfire's craters. When he popped his head over the gate, he saw that Lindsay had her 12-gauge shotgun pointed out of the window in his direction, causing him to duck only a second before she fired. Robin rose up again and quickly looked for Raven. She was now unconscious and bleeding from her head from being dropped into the bed in such a violent manner. There was another shotgun blast and Robin felt a searing pain in his left shoulder. He looked and all he could see was a bloody mass of skin and flesh. Robin clutched at his arm and fell off the truck to the solid pavement below.

- - - - -

Beast Boy personally sat Cassey into a squad car. "See you soon, honey," he mocked. "Very soon." He turned to one of the police officers. "Can I borrow your wheels?" he asked pointing to a Chevy Corvette in police markings. "Have you ever driven anything like this before?" the officer asked back. "I'll pay for any damages," Beast Boy mentioned. The cop tossed him a set of keys. "Sixth gear is deadly," he said. "That is only for the experienced. Don't say I didn't warn you." Beast Boy lifted up the suicide-style door to the driver's seat and started the sports car up. He pushed in the clutch and with his right hand, brought the car into first gear and peeled out onto the 24 Freeway with sirens blaring. "Wow I love this car."

- - - - -

"Robin!" Starfire screamed. She was flying above when she saw him hit the pavement. "Cyborg. Robin is in trouble. He has been shot. I must pursue them."

"Okay Starfire," Cy said. I am on my way!" suddenly Cy came on again.  
"What the…? I just got passed by a cop Corvette." He cut off. "It's Beast Boy!"

- - - - -

"Beast Boy come in!" Cy called to the green changeling. He reached over to the passenger seat and answered. "What are you doing? Why are you driving my dream car?"

"Long story," Beast Boy said. "Look, I'm busy so this better be important."

"It is…Robin's been shot." Beast Boy lowered his head. "Where?"

"In the shoulder by a 12 gauge," Cyborg said. "You should be coming up on him soon being that you just past me."

"Cy you have to take care of him," Beast Boy said. "I'm going to get Raven. Where is Star?"

"Chasing them down as we speak," Cy explained. "She's worried though. I am too. She told me that his blood can be seen from the…?"

"Oh no!" Beast Boy looked. Robin was laying unconscious His face was severally bruised from the fall and he had to have at least two broken limbs. His left arm looked as if it were severed as he lay in his own pool of blood. Beast Boy slammed on his brakes and opened the door to rush to his comrade. "Hang in there, Robin!" he stated quickly running to open the trunk of the police car where he knew a medical kit would be. He opened it up and saw a few ace bandages, some gauze pads, and some items to make a tourniquet. "Cy's on his way, Robin. Hold on!" He heard the leader groan softly in pain as Beast Boy began examining his wounds. "A broken arm, some ribs, fingers, not to mention the hole in your shoulder. I have to set the bone in your arm. And it is going to hurt." Beast Boy reached for Robin's arm and snapped the bone in place causing the brave titan to scream in agony. Cyborg arrived shortly after. "He's really banged up," Beast Boy said. "I've called in for an ambulance by using the car's radio. Now you stay with him."

"What about you?"

"I'm going hunting," the teen replied. "I'm going to get some guns and fight fire with fire. They wanted me to suffer, now it's there turn!"


End file.
